


vetur, sumar, samanrenna

by Whalien_stote



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Burn Out, Depression, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack-Centric, M/M, bitty is summer, jack is winter, von zankyou no terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whalien_stote/pseuds/Whalien_stote
Summary: Passion was a wild flame that scared Jack, but when it was for Bitty, how could he be afraid?---Heavily inspired by ''Von'' from Zankyou no terror
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Kudos: 12





	vetur, sumar, samanrenna

There is an old saying from between earth and ice. _When there is healing there is hope._

Jack always knew that he was made for grand ambitions. He was passionate after all. Passion brings the best in people. It can also take out the worst. Competition burning into war. Desire smoked into concentrated greed. Energy crushing itself into exhaustion. Burn out.

Fire went wild into Jack’s heart at a young age, too young for him to control it. Over the years, like a part of his body, the fire would grow into immense flames, intoxicating smoke and never-ending fuel. Or Jack thought so. One day, the fire that as been his friend all along, became his enemy. He lost concentration and patience. His fear made him controlling. He asked too much of himself and of others. He breathed heat only to exhale a cool wind of cruelty. People close to him froze themselves into burning pain, before giving up living only an isolated and cold land for Jack to stand on.

The enemy that was now calcinating his interior took advantage of it. Everything was Jack’s fault. He wasn’t enough. He was weak.

His weakness showed in his passion. The fire without any energy left lost its power dying out of existence. Only the ashes of what once was stood inside the boy, now void of a purpose.

It takes time for someone to recover, but ashes give the best of crops and after the worst volcanos there is always the best harvests. Little by little, the ashes sank into Jack’s soul. It hurt. So much. He sometimes found himself deep at night, not being able to sleep because of the agony. The soil was still too hot, the reminiscence of the past still fresh in mind lingering with bittersweet regrets of a future he thought would never happen. Fortunately for the boy, it wasn’t for eternity. Eventually, ache slowly subdued to a hollow sorrow. He picked up the only thing he knew: his old passion. Even though he couldn’t feel it, the memory of a pretty fire healed his soul. Ice always under his feet, but now he could skate on it with much ease. Like he once did in the past.

_When there is healing, there is hope._

The healing wasn’t finished yet, maybe his body had recovered, but his mind still missed something. It needed peace. He went away. New friends came. They didn’t mind the frozen land Jack stood upon. They even liked it.

It soothed his soul. The balm like feeling was being absorbed by his mind. Jack let himself go with the passive but constant flow of life following its course.

_When there his healing, there is hope_. But before that you can hear.

Jack learned from his mistakes. He adjusted his thinking, his reactions. He made more mistakes, but he forgave them. He forgave himself. This boy, who was no longer a boy, learned to grow.

_Where there is growth, there is hope_.

Along the way of life, the fire that was once sparked into the deepness of Jack’s trip. He didn’t fear it. He knew what it was. He knew that it wasn’t his enemy anymore. Jack had _learned_ how to make sure it will never turn into one again.

His soul was marked with his previous sacrifices after all. The past still hanging on his mind even if it wasn’t the heavy monstrosity that it was before. Lingering soreness fogged his actions. It was even more troubling when someone new came along. It’s like they were frozen into an iceberg and once Jack stood before them, they break through falling peacefully before him.

Bitty was a storm for Jack. It shook his core, cracking the earth and making volcanos to erupt. Fire went wild and he feared it again. Jack had been so careful so why did this was happening? He went back to old habits, but only for Bitty. Because Jack would only loose to the flames when the boy was around. It burned him out, he smelled smoke, intoxicating, suffocating. Until he learned more about Bitty. Jack understood then his mistakes. The fire for Bitty wasn’t the same that destroyed his life. It was one that he knew, but it never was so bright.

Passion can bring the best in people. It was love.

If ambitions and passion was something that Jack was certain were melted in his soul, hope was something he never saw coming. Before he knew it, he was hoping for something more than simple social success or mastery in his passion. He hoped for a light.

Bitty was a solar storm for Jack. Bitty’s wind pulsed through the space between them and touched Jack’s soul, igniting beautiful colors lighting up his heart. Auroras were mistaken for fire by Jack. When he realized it, he told himself he was a fool. A fool with hope, because Bitty’s eyes would just sparks when meeting his, his touch would incinerate his skin, his voice would melt his worries and his presence would torch his heart ablaze. He hoped that the other felt the same.

And he did.

_When there is growth, there is hope._

_Where there is healing, there is hope._

_Winter, summer, converging._


End file.
